Ese ser
by vampire-girls97
Summary: Bella Swan creía que la leyenda que se contaba en forks sobre la "mansión del bosque" no era real, hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos


Bella swan debe entrar a la casa embrujada, no creía que las leyendas fueran ciertas hasta que se dio cuenta que todo era verdad.

**Ese ser**

Isabella Swan era una chica de 18 años egocéntrica y mimada, era la típica porrista y zorra del instituto, popular y hermosa, con curvas en donde los chicos las querían y sus ojos marrones eran muy atractivos.

Pero un día en halloween se había contado la leyenda de forks, en los bosques ahí una mansión en la cual no se acerca ni una mosca. En el pueblo se decía que allí habitaba un ser "maligno y espantoso" el cual se alimentaba de personas.

Isabella había hecho una apuesta y el que perdía tendría que entrar al bosque solo sin nadie quien lo acompañara, ella perdió y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su destino.

Fue hacia el bosque y se paro en frente de la oscura mansión, era de tres pisos y parecía muy antigua

Entro y la puerta rechino al ser tan vieja, miro adentro y no estaba llena de telarañas y tierra como ella pensaba que estaría, estaba en buen estado y parecía estar cuidada, eso la sorprendió mucho. Empezó a recorrer la casa y subió las escaleras, cuando entro a una habitación, era bastante grande, tenia muebles antiguos, una cama y un piano de cola, negro, le gusto la habitación pero sentía la rara y escalofriante sensación de estar siendo observada, no le dio importancia ya que seguro era ilusiones de ella ya que estaba con un poco de miedo, siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta que encontró un cuadro que estaba lleno de polvo, sopló un poco y en el se veía la imagen de un chico de no mas de 21 años vestido de época, con cabello cobrizo bien peinado y unos llamativos ojos verde esmeralda, al quedar tan impresionada con la imagen no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado mirando el cuadro por dos minutos, dejo el cuadro en su lugar y se dio vuelta para irse pero al hacerlo a diez pasos de ella en la oscuridad se veían dos llamativos puntos rojos los cuales enseguida se dio cuenta que eran ojos que la observaban, por acto de reflejo salió corriendo de la habitación para salir de esa mansión y volver a su casa, pero al llegar a la entrada la puerta no habría, de la desesperación, empezó a gritar y golpear la puerta pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie la escucharía.

Sintió que alguien le respiraba y gruñía en su nuca con un extraño aliento helado, cerro los ojos y se dio vuelta lentamente para encararse con cualquier cosa o ser que estuviera de tras suyo.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos rojos que la miraban detenidamente y unos colmillos blancos y puntiagudos que sobresalían unos labios que gritaban "bésame", intento empujar ese ser que estaba en frente de ella pero no pudo, era como tratar de empujar una piedra de mil kilos, empezó a gritar de vuelta, pero de repente sintió que una mano fría se situaba en su boca para callarla y luego que esa cosa la levanto en sus brazos y en un segundo estuvo en la habitación que había estado antes, esa "cosa" la tiro rudamente a la cama y luego sintió como se situaba encima de ella y rosaba sus labios en su oído

-¿que hace una niñita aquí sola?- le susurro una sensual vos

Ella no respondió

-¿no piensas responder? ¿Eh?

…

-¿acaso te han comido la lengua los ratones? Jajaja

-¿quien eres?-pregunto ella en un susurro

-tu asesino

-por favor, no, no me mates, te lo ruego, no diré nada, solo déjame ir

-mm… ¿y si no quiero dejarte ir?

-dime que quieres y te lo daré

-quiero tu sangre

-¿Qué eres?

Esa persona de sentó en el borde de la cama y de repente se prendió la luz la cal le permitió ver que era lo que tenia en frente de ella.

Jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso en su vida.

El era pálido, tenía un desordenado cabello cobrizo, labios hermosos, alto y flaco pero musculoso, mandíbula bien marcada y derecha, y unos llamativos y hermosos ojos rojos, pero no tenia los colmillos que tenia hace un rato.

-¿Qué piensas que soy?

-no lo se

-soy un vampiro

-…

-¿no gritaras y huiras ni nada?

-no

-eres rara

-¿me mataras?

-puede que lo haga, pero seria un desperdicio muy grande, que una chica tan hermosa como tu muera

-¿me dejaras ir?

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Isabella, pero me gusta mas bella y tu?

-mi nombre es Edward

-¿me dejaras ir?

-ahora que sabes mi secreto no

-por favor solo déjame ir

-lo siento pequeña, pero pienso divertirme un poco antes de matarte- le dijo mirándola se arriba abajo

De repente se apago la luz y siento como el juntaba sus labios con los de ella y la besaba apasionadamente, al principio no reacciono, pero luego siguió aquella exquisita danza que no iba desperdiciar.

De un momento a otro los dos se encontraban desnudos en un acto de amor salvaje y apasionado el cual estaban disfrutando, pero a pesar de que ahora lo disfrutaría sabia que dentro de cualquier momento podría ser devorada por el vampiro que recorría su cuerpo con las manos.

Al terminar ella le pregunto

-¿Qué pasara ahora?

El no le respondió sin más beso su cuello para luego clavar sus colmillos y hundirlos en su yugular y absorber lentamente su sangre.

Antes de ver todo negro un dolor inmenso la rodeo hasta el punto de gritar que la mataran.

-ya pasara amor mío, solo espera tres días.

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de volver a sumergirse en ese doloroso infierno.

**Hola!, sinceramente hace mucho que no escribo, deje abandonadas las historias y no veo la hora de volverlas a actualizar, pero el colegio me lo impide.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
